Determined Tankas
by Blue Raspberry Ametrine
Summary: Tankas about the Undertale characters, in all three routes!
1. Pacifist

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. Undertale is the property of Toby Fox.

Now, a while ago, I wrote a series of Sonnets based off of Inside Out. And somehow, it got on TV Tropes list of recommended fanfictions! So, I wanted to write another series of fanfiction poetry, this time of Tankas with the Undertale characters!

 **Frisk**

Fallen Angel comes,  
Not much is known about their past.  
They walk in silence,  
Determined to befriend the  
looming 'threats' they learn to trust.

 **Toriel**

A kind heart broken,  
Dreaming of another soul,  
Someone to care for.  
A loving woman hidden,  
Lost everything, but holds on.

 **Sans**

A friendly smile,  
Concealing inner turmoil.  
He waits forever,  
Protecting the only one  
Who keeps him going each day.

 **Papyrus**

Quirky and zany,  
He may not be the brightest star  
the sky holds at night.  
But, he still brings light for the  
one who'd be lost without him.

 **Undyne**

Determined Hero,  
She attacks with all her strength.  
Nothing could break her.  
But past the tough outer shell,  
She's a loving soul as well.

 **Alphys**

Shy and kawaii,  
The words used to describe  
Such a friendly soul.  
Not failure, or idiot,  
Like she believes they all say.

 **Mettaton**

A bright new star,  
only seeing his goals and  
never looking back to  
the days before his new life.  
Secretly he misses him.

 **Asgore**

No hope for mercy.  
He waits patiently, knowing,  
One will have to die.  
But somehow, it all ends fine.  
An end to most of their pain

 **Flowey**

After all the years,  
The Prince finally returns,  
altered and broken.  
Alone in a deadly dream,  
One he created himself.

 **Asriel**

A final ending,  
The one true conclusion found.  
Despite his struggle,  
He still leaves behind the world  
He cared for so much before.


	2. Neutral

**Flowey**

Lonely prince waits,  
Hoping secretly to end  
The madness started.  
'The world will reset again,'  
he thinks as he falls, once more.

 **Undyne**

Even with her strength,  
She begins to melt away.  
Trying to hold on,  
She screams, an eagle's proud scream,  
Even at the brisk of death.

 **Napstablook (and Mettaton)**

Lonesome, forgotten,  
Tuning in to the echoes.  
Echoes of the past.  
The star grins, falling apart.  
Now both of them are broken.

 **Asgore**

As he falls apart,  
Secret prayers are fulfilled.  
With a smile he  
Gives up and lets go of life.  
Hoping to join his children.


	3. No Mercy

**Frisk**

Once an innocent,  
The killer shambles forward.  
No joy or sorrow,  
Nothing but an empty husk.  
Cheery memories are gone.

 **Undyne the Undying**

Despite all the odds,  
The true hero emerges.  
She holds on so long,  
Determined to live, she tries,  
But even she slips away.

 **Sans**

One of the last ones.  
How funny, he lives when  
no one else still does,  
even though he was the only one,  
With no more reason to live.

 **Chara**

Fated conclusion.  
Nothing but dead emptiness.  
A spirit of evil.  
They are only an ending,  
Now awoken by the killing.

If this is well-received, I may write some extra Tankas, about the minor characters.


	4. A Few More

**Thank you to TheOwliestPerson for your support and suggesting I write a few more!**

 **...**

 **Gerson**

Behind cave walls,

It's him, the Hammer of Justice.

A warrior then,

Simple trader nowadays,

Dreaming of past adventures.

 **Madjick**

Chitter-chattering,

It wants to talk with others.

So please, and thank you,

Take the time to say hello,

Magic is often lonely.

 **The Souls**

Human, carry onward!

Even if some failed before,

They will remain strong.

Continue on for those who lost,

Go find freedom once again.

 **Snowdrake**

He tries so hard, yet,

No one seems to recognize.

The comedian will still laugh,

Even after everything,

He makes his reason to smile.

 **Snowdrake's Mother**

Grey walls and cold slime,

Locked inside a strange prison.

Trying for freedom,

Searching to see him once more,

Resigned to her fate at times.


End file.
